Enemigos
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: El hecho de que fuesen enemigos, no quería decir que no pudieran luchar de otra forma. Lemmon


**Disclaimer: **Twiligth, ni sus personajes, son de mi pertenencia. Los creó alguien llamado "Stephanie Meyer", no me cae para nada bien. Lo mío es la trama.

**Summary: **El hecho de que fuesen enemigos, no quería decir que no pudiesen luchar de otra forma.

**Claim: **Alec/Leah

**Advertencias: **Lemmon =)

**Enemigos**

Sus pasos eran firmes y rectos; sus piernas habían decidido acercárse a él. Y ella no pretendía negárselo. Con el ceño fruncido disminuyó la distancia que los alejabas, mientras que el viento mecía su pelo y el ángel de ojos carmesíes arrugaba la nariz.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pués la brisa también acarició el cabello castaño de él, dejando impregnado en el ambiente el olor dulce y empalagoso que ella tanto odiaba. A pesar de eso, no fue razón suficiente para que ella se detuviese, sino hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozasen.

Sus ojos se clavaron cómo cuchillas en los de ella. Sin embargo, no se sintió amenazada: quería acercarse más a él.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, _lobita_-Comentó él, con su voz aterciopelada y sensual, haciendo que, cada uno, de los sentidos de Leah se activaran.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, _sanguijuela_-Admitió la loba, mientras que Alec fingió un gesto de dolor y rechazo-¿Qué quieres de mí?

El vampiro rió, cómo si fuese el chiste más gracioso alguna vez contado. Sus brazos musculosos se entrelazaron en su pecho, y una sonrisa de auntosuficiencia se curvó en su rostro de mármol. Ella se estremeció.

-Mi querida Leah: eres tan ingenua-Calificó él, tomando con su mano el mentón cobrizo de ella, mientra le elevaba delicadamente el rostro, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaran-.Tú sabes lo que quiero.

El tormentoso escalofrío que recorrió la columna vertebral de Leah la hizo ceder. Si los reflejos de Alec no fuesen lo suficientemente rápidos, ella se habría estampado contra el piso. Mas, era inevitable.

Estaba estampada, pero no contra el piso, sino contra un árbol; qué, si su memoria no fallaba, estaba a 50 metros del lugar donde antes se posicionaban. Los labios de Alec se movían furiosos contra los de ella, y Leah intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Él estaba hambriento, y no precisamente de sangre.

Leah cedió, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento; en otro instante se preocuparía por lo que pensase la manada, ahora no. Sus manos viajaron expertas por la espalda de él, arrancándole mil y un suspiros. Mientras las de Alec empezaron a vagar por las caderas de la loba.

Las manos del vampiro se enredaron en la larga cabellera oscura de la licántropo, mientras que tiraba de el sin delicadeza alguna. Ella gemía al sentir las caricias brutales de aquel que era su _enemigo. _Y se sentía _jodidamente _bien que estuviera mal, también le encantaba.

Alec se excitaba al escuchar los gemidos femeninos en su oído. Y sentía su frío cuerpo arder entre los brazos calientes de Leah. Sus manos gélidas se deslizaron por la espalda de la loba, arrancando con sus dedos cualquier rastro de tela existente, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los masejeó y apretujó un par de veces.

Leah se encargó de desnudar al vampiro, y le maravilló el cuerpo del pecado, el cuerpo que ella no debería estar tocando. Sus labios rozaron la piel de sus hombros, acariciaron el pecho de piedra deleitándose con la suavidad y la frialdad marmórea.

Ella era prohibida, era su enemiga por naturaleza, y era parte fundamental en sus fantasías sexuales. Y a él le gustaba que Leah lo complaciese.

Su mano helado tocó la intimidad de Leah, y esta profirió un gemido placentero y sorpresivo. Jamás imaginaría lo lejos que podía llegar ese vampiro.

Alec le abrió las piernas y la penetró de forma bestial, ella solo pudo gemir y gritar a causa del placer que le era otorgado. Sus embestidas eran rápidas, eran profundas y fuertes. Las caderas chocaban en el vaivén; las lenguas peleaban por saber quién recorría más piel.

Aquel orgasmo lleno de placer no se hizo esperar demasiado, ambos se retorcieron de placer, tumbándose en la hierba húmeda del bosque.

-Sabía que tú también querías, _cachorrita-_Se burló Alec, acariciando con una mano los pechos de Leah.

-¿Sabes qué quiero? ¡La revancha! Esto no se quedará así, _parásito-_Sonrió Leah, mientras su cuerpo se posicionaba sobre el de Alec y este reía.

Porque _el hecho de que fuesen enemigos, no quería decir que no pudiesen luchar de otra forma. _

* * *

_¿Merezco algún review? ¿Algo? Muy chiquititito. ¿Pisarán al GO? *Ojitos de cachorrito*_


End file.
